Break Me
by imoutokilla
Summary: Reverse!Edd x Kevin. Double Dee returns to Peach Creek after a two year absence and has elected Kevin as his victim...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I have some time tonight, so I thought I'd take a break from my regular Kevedd and do a little Rev!Edd x Regular Kevin. If you guys like this, though, I'll continue it. In this universe, there is only Kevin and Rev!Edd, no Rev!Kevin or normal Edd. Reverse!Edd is asphyxion's creation, but I have obviously included my head cannons and whatever. Enjoy!

* * *

Strings of memory oscillated, tumbling through Edd's mind, bringing back memories spanning from his transfer to Peach Creek Elementary until his last day at Peach Creek Junior High. For disciplinary reasons (sadistic tendencies and genius are never a good marriage), he had spent the past two years studying far from the place he considered his true hometown. Returning to Peach Creek for his upperclassman years of high school, he felt only inexorable excitement. He was sick with impatience.

He quietly moved back only a week prior to the first day of his junior year, and he spent the entire time indulging in classic literature (his dirty pleasure, since he had a preference for non-fiction) and meticulously updating his bedroom. His parents had rented the house out to relatives for the last couple of years, so their furnishings and interior decor were intact – his room in particular had been unused and untouched. But at last, the first day of school had arrived, and it was time for him to not only shock the entire student body with his return but for him to set things straight with his childhood friends.

_Tesla, help me_, Edd smirked to himself before entering the school, a premonition of autumn sending a cold breeze across campus. The very moment he stepped into the building, at the first stretch of lockers, he already spotted a familiar face (or rather a familiar red baseball cap).

He was taller than Edd now, albeit barely, with much broader shoulders and a more masculine, conventionally athletic build. His posture smouldered confidence, the type which warranted a punch to the face when questioned. As he turned to speak to an approaching friend, Edd got taste of his profile – strong jaw, a flash of emerald beneath long ginger lashes, and a disgustingly conceited slant of a smile. Adolescence had blessed him. Yeah, he would be suitable for target practice.

"Good morning, Kevin," Edd seethed his own breed of confidence. Like a boxer in the ring, like a prowling wildcat stalking his prey, Edd circled his old friend. This was Edd's game, and Kevin was his new toy.

Kevin, possessing two tones: apathetic and angered, could not contain himself from spitting out his words. "What are you doing here, Double Dork? I thought your parents shipped you off somewhere." That was enough to cue his surrounding friends and classmates to back off a reasonable distance. They rather eavesdrop than end up involved.

"My, what a serrated tone to use when greeting an old friend, especially after such a long absence," and Edd was beyond sarcastic, gradually drawing closer to the redhead.

Not tolerating his bullying on the very first day of the school year, Kevin rolled those pretty eyes with, "Just leave me alone, asshole. Can you bother someone else?"

Edd's lips split into a grin. He crossed into Kevin's personal space, their cheeks brushing as he brought his mouth within centimeters of the other boy's ear. Edd trapped his victim, one hand on each side of his head. His voice lowered to a hiss that was audible to Kevin alone, "I came back to study you and your human condition. I need to examine you, everything exposed, vulnerable and laid out in front of me."

The redhead's heart-rate escalated along with his temper. He wanted nothing more than to choke the vocabulary out of that self-satisfied dork. "Shut up," Kevin growled, rivaling Edd's bullying. He refused to be pressed against a wall and stood his ground, consequentially being pressed against Edd's body in turn.

Of course, being a sadist committed to seeing his pet suffer and/or submit, Double Dee could not retreat – he could endure or advance. "I will court you into a painful surrender," he promised less-than-sweetly, looking up at Kevin with a dangerous shimmer of affection. He savored Kevin's irritated expression like a kitten lapping up milk; the boy's petulance only drove him to tease him more. "We do not have any congruence in our schedules, so I will see you at my place at 7PM tonight, pumpkin," Edd added. Just as he released Kevin, timed all too well, the morning bell christened the first day of the school year.


	2. Chapter 2

At 7:15, there was a light rapping on the door. Edd agilely jumped from his warm reading spot on the sofa and greeted his visitor (if you want to call his sassing a greeting).

"You do realize that you are a quarter past the designated hour," and his voice dripped with confrontation. "Was arriving late your little act of rebellion? _How adorable_. It appears that my puppy requires some discipline."

Kevin half-frowned, maintaining standoffishness, "Did you ask me to show up just so you could talk shit in your doorway?"

"It's copacetic, pumpkin. You attested your obedience to me already," Edd patronized the boy, "And I called you for a study session, remember?" He then suddenly grabbed Kevin by his leather jacket and pulled him into his house.

Surprised and thereby thrown off balance, Kevin stumbled into the foyer. Concealing his embarrassment with an insult, "I see you didn't fix that OCD of yours," and he gestured to the dozens of sticky notes across the room, which now appeared to be color-coded instead of just standard yellow. Kevin stood, positively uncomfortable. Unknowingly displaying one of his own nervous mannerisms, he rubbed the back of his neck, eliciting another smug grin from his host.

"Oh dear, you cannot even fathom the depths of my psychosis," and Edd fell back onto the couch, hiding his contentment when Kevin followed his lead. The redhead smelled faintly of cigarettes and cologne, and Edd discovered that it made for an inviting combination. And being the impatient (not to mention desirous in the presence of fresh meat) boy that he was, he felt no need to resist the temptation sitting right next to him. With unnerving poise, he pounced.

Kevin, now pinned beneath a lissome boy in tight pants, fluidly reacted with a grimace and a fist full of Edd's shirt, pulling him in closer until their foreheads pressed against one another. His face was hot with irritation and maybe a little embarrassment. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled in that husky voice of his which only made him even more enticing. The whirr of the ceiling fan filled the silence which followed.

But before he shoved Edd off, that dork sunk on top of him, and their lips coalesced. It was tender at first – almost hesitant – but it immediately turned forceful. The redhead pushed him off; feeling robbed of a kiss, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He straddled indecision. Double Dee was playing him, and even Kevin could see through his gap-toothed smirk, his provoking words, that unexpected kiss. He wanted to smear that grin right off the boy's pretty, girlish face. He wanted to rip him apart at the seams, but he also wanted to sew him back up with kisses.

"For all your protesting, you enjoyed kissing me back," Edd murmured, bedroom eyes and that sphingine smile still curling his lips as he placed a soft hand on Kevin's jaw. With his thumb on the redhead's chin, he pressed down, forcing the boy's mouth to part. And he kissed him. Again. And again.

It was completely aggressive, and Kevin conceded, finding himself gripping Edd's hips, sure to bruise, and tangling his strong fingers in his the boy's clothing. Although Kevin was scarcely taller, Edd was effeminately thin and all too easy for Kevin to lift up and throw down. Oh how he wanted to break that beautiful face, but instead he kissed it, running his lips along the edge of his jaw down the slender curve of his neck.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oops~ I'm at work and got distracted...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** warning, this is violent and short. kind of feeling less into writing lately...

* * *

It was the devil's embrace.

The way which Edd moved under him, kissed him with a smirk, commanded him to _remove this_ and _unzip that_ with the tone of a true bitch – all of it made Kevin want to hear the boy pleasurably whimper his name instead. Despite his abhorrence for being told what to do, Kevin relinquished himself to his carnal weakness.

"Lecherous," Edd hissed (and what a vicious kitty he was), raking his nails into Kevin's back. The claws had come out, and the redhead grimaced, but he would rather be punished and on top than recumbently underneath. Despite his more androgynous frame, the swim team captain was a truly despotic force, and any violent resistance only elicited cruel disciplining in a way Kevin was not sure he understood. For example, Kevin tugging a little too hard on Edd's lip during a fiery kiss warranted a pair of hands around his throat.

Edd had slithered from beneath him, his blue-green eyes heavily lidded with bedroom allure. He climbed onto Kevin and slipped hold of the boy's neck. The boy was smug, molesting eyes perfectly committing Kevin's displeased-but-captured expression to memory, fantasies of ripping the jock down to his skeleton causing him to grip and crush his esophagus. Of course, Kevin struggled, but Edd, the belligerent sapient, was too perfect at executing whatever he set out to do. And in this case, his goal was to satisfy himself, which would not happen with an unconscious partner.

As soon as he released Kevin, he spoke while the boy coughed and regained his breath, though he still pinned him down by straddling him above his chest. "Remember this: you are here to serve me. I love you, and consequentially, you belong to me," Edd seethed tenacity, hesitation wavering neither his words nor his prurient gaze.

At that eight-letter phrase, Kevin flinched, his face losing color quickly. Was the headmaster sprawling across the student's desk? Had Edd, who had been shirtless for several minutes now and was all too enticing above him, just admitted to more than a physical attraction to him?


End file.
